Silver Star Academy: Chapter 3
Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup guys i'm right now really sick but when i'm sleep i feel kind of lonely so i was planning to make the chapter of Silver Star Academy CHAPTER 2 NO 1 NO 3 YES 3 NOT 1 BUT 3 YEAH 3 Akuji: Alright my first date with Kyandi i must wear something cool! Tsurugi: Choose that one! He was pointing at the skirt of Haruna Akuji: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight your SO funny! Tsurugi: Hahahaha! Akuji: Well this one is nice! Tsurugi: Can i pick this one up? Akuji: Like the miss saying on my previous school: Go Your Gang Tsurugi: Alright We were looking for some good/cool clothes we were went to the dressing room Akuji: How do i look, Tsurugi be true? Tsurugi: Your AWFULL! Akuji: Oh....okay then i will choose another Tsurugi: Wait are you don't gonna hit? Akuji: Are you insane~! Tsurugi: No, no sorry I picked up a white smokin' Akuji: I like this one! Tsurugi: Me to! Akuji: Should i pick up the smokin'? Tsurugi: Um why not? Akuji: Plus those epic shoes! Tsurugi: Do you mean those Jordans? Akuji: Yeah.. Tsurugi: But look more than 110$! Akuji: Who cares i must look good at my date with, Kyandi Tsurugi: Wow this is your first date am i right? Akuji: Yes Tsurugi: Ok now look one for me! Akuji: Sorry dude i must go and buy those Jordans Tsurugi: Baka! I was running and i was just in time to buy those jordans but then i saw a strange girl who wants those shoes to ????: Give those shoes back! Akuji: NOWAY! ????: Give it to ME! Akuji: Stop it or i will be doing wild ????: I won't give that easily up! Akuji: Ok this is for your own well! KAGUYO! Akuji became kaguyo Akuji Kaguyo: GIVE IT TO MAH! I was stronger than the girl Akuji Kaguyo: Good work, dude Akuji became normal Akuji: Are you ok? I offered my hand but she rejected Akuji: Okay... ????: I don't need your help Akuji: Wait i remember you! ????: Oh no! She runs away Akuji: Not cool! Now i must be ready for my date One day later the day where the happy couple are having a date Akuji: Okay now i must wear my new shoes He wears his shoes Akuji: Now my white smoking he wears his white smoking Akuji: Okay now i must wait for Kirino and Tsurugi Haruna: Are you ready? Akuji: Yup! Haruna: Ok have fun! Akuji: Thanks He went to the house of Kirino, Akuji knocks to the door Akuji: Um Kirino are you done yet? Kirino: Yes i must only wear my...ornament Akuji: Ok When Kirino was done by wearing his ornament we went to Tsurugi Akuji: Yo Tsurugi Tsurugi: Hi Akuji: Are you done? Tsurugi: Yes We three went like a gangster Akuji: Oh yeah Tsurugi: look there you have them Kirino: Yes Beat, Kotoni and Kyandi: Hi boys! Akuji: Wow Kyandi blushes Kyandi: Heehee Akuji: I..was...some...things..WOW! My mouth was wide open Tsurugi: Let me help you, Akuji Tsurugi helps my mouth up Akuji: Ok let's go Ladies and Gentlements to the restaurant we were going to the restaurant Beat: 3 tables for each 2 persons Butler: Alright, miss.. Akuji: You first Kyandi: Thank you I pushed the chair back and when she was sitting I pushed it forward and then i was sitting on my own chair Akuji: So what do you like? Kyandi: Um i love pasta just for one for us both I blushed Akuji: O-ok um butler one spaghetti for us both Butler: So you choosed the romantic one ok Akuji: I've just met you and you liked me? Kyandi: Well i've seen in your eyes that you are a nice and a kind boy and then i thought you are the true one Akuji: Ok Butler : Your spaghetti is done mister Akuji: Alright let's begin, Kyandi Kyandi: O-ok LET'S GO TO THE HAPPY COUPLE TSURUGI AND KOTONI!! Tsurugi: So what are you gonna order? Kotoni: Well...you can choose? Tsurugi: What about a milkshake for one so then we can drink together? Kotoni: Ok Tsurugi: Butler......BUTLER!!!! Butler: Yeah, yeah sorry! Mister Tsurugi: One milkshake Butler: Ok UP TO DEMO AND KIRINO! Kirino: I so what do you want? Demo: Um an milkshake Kirino: Ok SEBASTIAN!!!! One milkshake Butler: Ok sir We all were finished with our order Tsurugi: Ok alright! Akuji: YIKES we forget school! Kotoni: Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuut and again whuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! to be continued